Sam the Dog
Sam is an anthropomorphic canine who makes up half of the titular duo featured in the Sam & Max Franchise. Sam is the more level-headed of the duo, in comparison to his buddy, Max the Bunny. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Shaggy & Scooby VS. Sam & Max Possible Opponents * Ace the bathound (DC Comics) * McGruff the Crime Dog * Bigby Wolf (Fables) * Deputy Dawg With Max * Axe Cop & Flute Cop (Axe Cop) * Chook & Sosig (Chook and Sosig) * Hong Kong Phooey & Spot * Droopy & Dripple (Tom and Jerry) * Snooper & Blabber (The Quick Draw McGraw Show) * Team Chaotix (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Nick Wilde & Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Phil Philips & Connie Edwards (The Happytime Murders) * Dribble & Spitz (Warioware) * Mordecai & Rigby (The Regular Show) * Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith (Rick and Morty) * Dudley Puppy & Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * The Beagle Boys (DuckTales) Battle Royales * Brock Samson, Ash Williams & Claptrap (Poker Night at the Inventory 2 Battle Royale) Death Battle Info: Powers/Skills * Enhanced Sense of Smell. ** A dogs sense of smell is estimated to be at least ten thousand times more powerful than a humans. ** Can Apparently smell sarcasm. (Which makes him Sneeze). * Extreme Toon Force. ** Was able to collapse all of his bones and inner organs at will in order to trick a tribe of savage Guinea Pigs. * Deceptive Intelligence. ** Is often seen as the more level-headed/brains of the Freelance Police. Strength * Can Casually punt a man (wearing samurai armor), through a ceiling. Durability * Survived the vacuum of space. (Has seen to also be able to breath perfectly fine in such conditions). ** Was also able to breathe perfectly fine on the moon. * Survived giving off such a tremendous belch that gave off so much gas at once, it destroyed the interior of The Geek's lab, whilst also repairing the Ozone Layer with a "Impenetrable yellow-y build up around the inner lining". * Devoured a monstrously mutated TV dinner. (Keep in mind that this TV dinner was exposed to multiple radioactive and/or toxic substances from The Geek's fridge i.e. a concentrated sample of the Plague, which Sam also consumed prior to engaging the monster). * Tanked Lactose the Intolerant's eye beams. (Which were previously demonstrated to be able to destroy planets with a single blast). Weapons * Banjo. ** Not lethal but apparently, incredibly irritating. * Oversized Smith & Wesson Model 29 .44 Magnum revolver. ** One of the most powerful handguns for it's time. * Magic Satchel/ Hammerspace. ** Has been seen in the animated series to be able to hold anything ranging from a bazooka to an entire tank. * DeSoto. ** Was fast enough to travel between the United states of America and Antarctica (twice) in less that fourteen seconds. *** That's nearly Five Million Miles Per Hour! ** Is somehow able to drive through the vacuum of space. * Boxing Glove. Flaws/Weaknesses * Inconsistent aim W/ Revolver. ** In the comics Sam is quite trigger-happy, but is overall a lousy shot. ** However in the Telltale series, he can make most shots first try. * If Max is killed in battle Sam will turn Noir. ** Noir Sam is much more aggressive and impulsive and loses the advantage of Sam's level headed approach to scenarios. ** This is only considered a flaw depending on who he's fighting. Trivia * Throughout the years Sam has had three separate voice actors. ** Bill Farmer. (Sam & Max Hit the Road). ** Harvey Atkin. (The Animated Series). ** David Knowlin. (The Telltale Series & Poker Night at the Inventory). Animated Sam.jpeg|Sam, As he appears in the animated Series. Noir Sam.jpg|Noir Sam, Interrogating one of General Skunkape's men. Sam and Max Hit the Road.jpg|Sam, On the boxart of Sam & Max Hit the Road. Sam and Max Hit the Road In-Game.jpg|Sam, Playing Wak-A-Rat in Sam and Max Hit the Road. Sam Poker Night.jpg|Sam, winning the pot in Poker Night at the Inventory 2. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Animal Combatants Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Sam & Max Characters Category:Policemen Category:Duos Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Playable Character Category:Gun Wielders Category:Toon Force Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Underdogs Category:Telltale Games Combatants Category:Law Enforcement Combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Dogs